Save My Soul
by Firejack
Summary: Il vous dirait qu'il va bien, il vous le dirait oui. Mais ce ne sont que des mots, des paroles en l'air qui tourbillonnent dans le vent et viennent y mourir... Non, il ne va pas bien, il voudrait juste qu'on le laisse mourir, qu'on lui accorde ce repos éternel dont il n'a aucune envie. Oui, Ichigo Kurosaki agonise en silence et ce fantôme du passé, lui, seul, peut le sauver... YxY


Il tituba, vacillant sur ses jambes tremblantes et essuya du revers de sa main la sueur qui perlait à son front. Dans son crâne, le sang battait à ses tempes en un rythme régulier, tel le ressac qui vint heurter le sable. Aïe, ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte ! Lentement, il effaça le mince filet écarlate qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre fendue et passa une main maladroite dans son épaisse chevelure rousse désordonnée. Ce geste ne suffit malheureusement pas à lui redonner contenance.

Il eut un soupir où se mêlait douleur et soulagement. Cette petite querelle l'avait certes affaiblie mais le poids écrasant dans sa poitrine semblait s'être quelque peu allégé. Oui, demain, il ne serait pas tout à fait inutile, tout du moins, pas encore.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil contrarié aux corps qui jonchaient le sol à ses pieds, déjà plus serein. Cependant, l'adrénaline engendrée par l'altercation s'amenuisait et avec elle, la menue étincelle de vitalité qui subsistait dans ses orbes ambrées.

Au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé un jour regretter les provocations et autres boutades des jeunes du quartier au sujet de sa singulière teinte capillaire. Mais, elles seules l'aidaient, l'aidaient à tenir, à s'accrocher encore un peu plus, juste un peu plus, à cette vie morne et monotone qu'était devenue la sienne. Le plus pénible restait l'acceptation. Il lui en avait fallu du temps avant de réaliser, de comprendre que jamais plus il ne pourrait les revoir, se chamailler avec eux et assouvir cette soif qu'il avait d'apprendre à protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Ça aussi on lui avait arraché. Cette force qui le caractérisait, façonnait son être. Un beau jour, disparue, réduite à néant, comme si rien ne s'était jamais déroulé, qu'il avait tout imaginé. C'était un beau rêve que lui avait dit le seul psychanalyste que son père ait décidé de consulter. Et tout le monde sait que les rêves ont une fin, qu'ils ne durent jamais éternellement alors qu'on aurait souhaité ne jamais se réveiller. Ça faisait beaucoup de jamais dans ce foutoir qu'était son existence et où l'espoir n'avait pas sa place.

Bien sûr, au début, il en avait eu de cette conviction qu'on appelle l'espérance et qu'on les désespérés. Il s'était débattu, dans un pied de nez au destin, un énième acte de rébellion. Avait tenté de retrouver ce qui avait disparu. En vain. Son monde s'était écroulé aussi rapidement qu'un château de cartes. Un problème de fondations peut-être et puis, qu'importe. C'était bel et bien fini. Terminé. Comme on le dit, le passé c'est du passé, une époque révolue qu'il vaut mieux oublier. Ouai, ça c'était déjà plus son genre, plus lui. Vivre dans le présent, continuer à tracer cette foutue route, tête baissée. Fallait pas trop les regarder les obstacles, pour pas se décourager, c'était ainsi qu'on arrivait à les abattre. Pour ça, il était plutôt doué. Tomber, se relever, avancer. Cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Il vivait dans un monde de désillusions qui tombait en ruine avec pour langage universel, l'agonie. Il y survivrait lui. Il pouvait protéger. Malgré le fait que tous en pensent à présent le contraire, il trouverait le moyen d'accomplir sa destinée. Ichigo.

À présent, il souriait. Il souriait pour ne pas les inquiéter, souriait pour les rassurer, souriait pour survivre et surtout, pour ne pas oublier comment on faisait pour sourire. Alors, il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée de la maison Kurosaki où l'attendait son père, Isshin et ses deux sœurs cadettes, Karin et Yuzu.

\- Fils ! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Que dirais ta pauvre mère ? fit celui-ci en faisant mine de pleurnicher. Bouhouhou, je me suis fais un sang d'encre, moi !

Ichigo savait, était conscient, que sous ses airs comiques et dramatiques, son père était un homme sage et intelligent qui savait prendre les bonnes décisions pour sa famille. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme l'un des principaux responsables de sa déchéance. Ainsi, il adoptait instinctivement une attitude défensive et récalcitrante qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

C'est pourquoi, esquivant avec une habilité déconcertante le pied que son géniteur lui envoyait à la figure, fidèle à ses curieuses habitudes, il ne lui lança qu'un regard vide. À l'inverse, le jeune homme couvait ses sœurs d'une manière quasi obsessionnelle et se refusait à l'admettre. Néanmoins, elles ne lui en tenaient jamais rigueur parce qu'eux, sa famille, ils avaient connaissance de ce qui le rongeait lentement mais sûrement. En réalité, tout trois appréhendaient une échéance qu'ils se bornaient à retarder tant bien que mal. L'aîné Kurosaki n'existait plus, il survivait, juste.

\- Salut les filles ! Votre journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton exagérément joyeux.

\- Ichi-nee a encore séché l'école, le réprimanda Yuzu.

C'était une adorable fille aux cheveux argentés dont la coupe au carrée accentuait la douceur de son visage. Depuis la mort de Masaki, leur mère, c'était elle qui s'occupait des tâches ménagères et elle refusait catégoriquement d'y déroger. En ce fait, ils se ressemblaient. Ils avaient eu besoin d'un but pour surmonter le deuil. Retiriez leur et ils dépérissaient.

\- Hehehe juste un ou deux cours, rit-il en se grattant la nuque.

Mais cela sonnait si faux qu'il soupira et préféra s'isoler dans sa chambre, à l'étage, prétextant un devoir à finir. Là, il s'installa à la chaise de son bureau et la fit rouler jusqu'à la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée, recouvrant le ciel de son long manteau noir. De l'autre côté de la chaussée, un lampadaire clignotait faiblement, diffusant une lumière ocre qui donnait un aspect lugubre au lieu. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Rukia ou Renji pourrait l'observer d'un des toits voisins sans qu'il ne soit capable de le savoir. Puis, il se souvint que la guerre terminée, ses amis n'avaient plus aucune raison de rester dans ce monde. Il était seul. Tel un exilé qui privé de toute utilité n'était plus bon qu'à jeter. Il se sentait utilisé, sali, réduit à l'état d'arme.

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et y enfouissant sa tête, tira sur ses mèches flamboyantes avec une hargne nouvelle. Il fallait que cela change. Sa situation. Lui. L'avenir qui se profilait à l'horizon. Pris d'une soudaine envie, il fit coulisser la vitre et se faufila sans hésitation par l'ouverture. Prenant appui sur la gouttière, il se hissa sur le toit de tuiles et inspira profondément. L'air frais et revigorant du soir éclipsa son mal-être quelques instants. Il ferma les yeux, s'allongea et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce fut un souffle chaud léchant la peau tendre de son cou qui le tira d'un sommeil agité. Il se redressa, alerte, prêt à en découdre avec l'inopportun. Mais, ne rencontra que le vide. En l'espace de quelques secondes, son souffle se fit erratique, ses muscles se tendirent avec violence et une perle de sueur vint couler dans le creux de son cou. Il connaissait la nature de ce visiteur et hésitait entre menace ou allié. Soudain, il laissa échapper un glapissement d'horreur à la sensation humide d'une langue remontant le long de sa jugulaire.

C'était une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ? Un des Shinigamis s'amusait à lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Ou alors, si c'était un des leurs ? Il se morigéna mentalement. Les ennemis de la Soul Society avaient tous été décimés. Tous ? Non. Il se remémorait lui-même en avoir épargné. Les Arrancars. Les membres de l'Espada fondée par Aïzen, le renégat.

Le jeune homme sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Une de ces bêtes assoiffées de vengeance rôdait autour de lui. Lucide, il savait qu'il n'avait plus la possibilité de lutter contre un tel adversaire. Il ne pouvait se défendre alors préserver sa famille endormie… La rage, tel un brasier dévorant, consuma son être. Il avait envie de hurler. Vomir son malheur, son désespoir et cette effroyable envie de vivre qu'il s'efforçait d'alimenter. C'était un survivant. Il se débattrait jusqu'à la fin contre la mort. Le vide. L'oubli.

D'un bond, il se remit debout. Le comportement animal de l'inconnu ne laissait plus de place au doute. Il allait devoir se battre, défendre chèrement sa peau. Telle une souris prise entre les griffes d'un chat au jeu malicieux et cruel.

Il devina rapidement que l'autre se prêtait plaisamment au rôle de prédateur, dessinant un cercle décroissant autour de son corps. Face à ce comportement, un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sixième espada. Celui qu'il redoutait le plus, un vicieux dont la gueule d'ange contrastait avec le sourire carnassier. Une panthère aux cheveux d'un bleu des plus azurés. Un monstre au sang chaud.

Brusquement, l'air siffla à ses oreilles dans une bourrasque effrénée et il se mordit hargneusement la lèvre inférieure, contenant un hurlement de souffrance. Il porta une main tremblante à la peau douce et hâlée de sa joue et écarquilla les yeux devant les traînées rougeâtres qui s'y étalaient. Merde ! Il l'avait griffé. C'est qu'il comptait s'amuser cet enfoiré ! Dire qu'il avait aussi perdu cette capacité de les voir. Les âmes des défunts et avec elles celles de l'autre monde. Un nouvel assaut laboura sa jambe droite.

\- Arrête ! cria-t-il. Je sais que c'est toi Grimmjow ! Et tu sais quoi, je ne peux même pas te voir.

Sa voix dérailla, il glissait peu à peu dans l'hystérie. Un rire dément franchit ses lèvres et vint résonner dans la nuit noire. Pourquoi donc se morfondre, craindre l'inatteignable ? Il se faisait l'effet d'un aliéné. Son masque de comédien n'était plus que fissures… Et il s'effritait si rapidement qu'il craint de ne le voir s'effondrer pour de bon. Mais, il ne devait jamais laisser cela se produire. Il avait mis tant de temps et d'énergie à le bâtir, à ravaler sa haine et sa rancœur, à occulter toute l'horreur et la violence qu'il avait enduré, à apprendre de nouveau à sourire !

L'adolescent se remit à rire, bruyamment, laissant suinter le terrible affrontement qui avait lieu en lui. Le rire aux larmes, la folie à la raison ! Il rejetait la peine, s'affranchissait du destin. Le toit tanguait, les tuiles tremblaient, puis tout disparu. En un éclair. Juste, le vide. Le néant. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, crachant cet éclat morbide. Vomissant son angoisse. Quelques secondes ? Des heures peut-être. Plus rien de cela n'avait d'importance.

\- Hahahaha ! Tue-moi si ça te chante ! Je ne peux même plus tenir mes promesses ! Je ne pourrai pas me battre contre toi, même si je le voulais ! Tu comprends… Je n'ai plus rien, ni Zanpakuto, ni pression spirituelle, rien ! Je suis faible, pathétiquement faible. Tu es peut-être devant moi, prêt à frapper que je ne le serai pas. Alors, vas-y ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! fit-il, écumant de colère.

Il frappa mollement l'air devant lui pour conforter ses dires et laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Son poing rencontra une surface dure et soyeuse qu'il identifia immédiatement comme étant le torse parfaitement taillé de son assaillant. Un coup humain, si mal porté… L'autre s'était simplement laissé frapper. Qu'importe, s'il pouvait évacuer ne serait-ce qu'encore un peu de cette frustration, de ses remords, de ses regrets, il saisirait l'opportunité quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il sauta sur cette chance qui lui était offerte et se jeta à corps perdu contre ce qui semblait au premier abord n'être que de l'air.

Il se déchaîna, se perdant dans une sensation de puissance longtemps oubliée. Rêvait-il ? Peut-être bien. La tête lui tournait, embrumée par les vapeurs d'un combat dont il s'enivrait. Il ne sut quand il s'effondra finalement, drainé de toute énergie. Il chuta mollement au pied de l'Arrancar qui n'avait pas bronché devant l'avalanche de brutalité. Il l'imagina, son sourire narquois collé aux lèvres, ses solides mains enfoncées nonchalamment dans les poches, sa chevelure bleutée en bataille, le contemplant insolemment de toute sa hauteur. Putain, ça lui redonnait une furieuse envie de lui envoyer son poing à la figure.

\- Grimmjow, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres. Je te hais imbécile mais, content que tu sois en vie.

Il bailla et hésita avant de saluer d'un signe de la main un homme qui lui était invisible. Puis, il repassa dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers son lit où il s'abattit dans un bruit sourd. Il voulait dormir et ne craignait plus les représailles du fauve au pelage céruléen.

Le lycée de Karakura était de taille modeste mais spacieusement rénové. Le jeune homme y retrouva son envahissante amie Orihime Inoue, une plantureuse rousse et officieusement, une de ses partenaires dans la guerre contre Aïzen. Autrefois, il s'était donné comme mot d'ordre de la protéger mais, elle était à présent plus compétente qu'il ne l'était.

\- Kurosaki-kun ! s'exclama-t-elle à sa vue. Tu m'as manqué hier !

\- Ah salut. Ouai, une affaire importante à régler… mentit-il.

\- C'est à cause d'elle que tu t'es fait griffer ? fit-elle, naïve.

Il déglutit. Il avait totalement oublié de maquiller les stigmates de sa rencontre d'hier ! Bien heureusement, Orihime buvait toutes ses paroles avec une adoration sans failles et n'oserait jamais les remettre en question. Il lui suffisait de les camoufler avant qu'une autre personne ne les remarques.

\- Oh ça ? Un chat errant de mauvaise humeur, dit-il en riant. Ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle hocha la tête et il en profita pour discrètement s'éclipser dans les toilettes. Là, il s'observa dans le miroir et grimaça. Il ne pourrait rien à faire pour sa joue qui arborait trois plaies profondes. Son excuse du félin tombait à l'eau. À moins qu'il ne le présente comme étant une gigantesque et féroce panthère… Bah, il improviserait !

Il sortit et rejoignit la salle où se déroulait déjà son cours de mathématiques. Il avait trop traîné, pour changer ! Son professeur ne se donna pas la peine de lui adresser une quelconque remontrance et d'un geste vague de la tête lui intima de s'installer à l'une des tables libres du fond. Il s'exécuta sans discuter, ennuyé à la simple idée de passer deux heures assis avec pour unique occupation, loucher par la fenêtre. Bien évidemment, sa blessure fit sensation et une vague de chuchotements se répandit en rumeurs toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Il avait ainsi le droit à une sauvage attaque orchestré par une meute de tigres, une vengeance féminine à coups d'escarpins… Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, bien décidé à manquer l'après-midi.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'en une légère caresse, un courant d'air effleura le bas de son dos. Il se raidit. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit revenu ? Il balança l'un de ses bras en arrière et s'étouffa en discernant l'agréable texture de ses cheveux. Il devait être penché sur lui. Etait-il inconscient, fou, suicidaire ? C'était déjà un miracle que son père ne l'ai pas repéré mais, ici, sérieusement ? Au beau milieu d'une école fréquentée par le Quincy Ishida et d'autres humains aux étranges facultés telles qu'Orihime et Tchad… C'était incroyablement stupide. Digne de l'Arrancar quand on y réfléchissait… Il fallait qu'il arrive à communiquer avec lui. Il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, certes, mais ne désirait pas non plus sa mort.

\- Grimmjow ? Je sais que toi, tu peux m'entendre… chuchota-t-il. Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu fiches ici mais même pour toi, ce n'est pas très malin… Tu n'aurais pas oublié que ta pression spirituelle est telle que tu risques d'alerter tous les Shinigamis aux alentours ?

Il jura lorsqu'une forte poigne vint enserrer son bras qui prit une inquiétante teinte violacée. À priori, l'autre ne semblait pas avoir apprécié son commentaire. Il tenta de se dégager avec subtilité pour ne pas alerter ses camarades mais ne réussit qu'à échauffer l'appétit sanguinaire de l'homme. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il sentit les ongles acérés de celui-ci s'enfoncer dans le dos de sa main tandis qu'il restait immobile, se contentant de mordre sa lèvre abîmée. Il le savait. Tôt ou tard, l'Arrancar serait venu lui causer des ennuis et il semblait bien parti pour s'amuser à ses dépens.

_Plic. _La gouttelette pourpre chuta sur le sol. Fasciné, il vit son bourreau se pourlécher les babines avec délectation. Stop. Arrêt sur image. Il vit ? Ses yeux s'agrandirent. D'effroi, d'envie, d'hésitation, d'espoir. Il pouvait recréer ce qui lui avait été arraché. Il pouvait renaître. Avec prudence, il traça les contours du masque dentelé apposé contre la mâchoire de Grimmjow. C'était rêche et captivant, fidèle à la personnalité de son possesseur. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur l'adolescent et le fixa avec réticence. Sûrement se demandait-il quelle absurde lubie lui prenait. Cependant, le jeune homme s'étonna de son manque de réaction. Il avait cette curieuse impression que l'autre ne le tuerait pas. Après tout, le bleuté avait toujours eu de l'honneur, des valeurs telles que refuser de s'attaquer à un adversaire sans défense. Au moins, ce singulier fantôme de son passé persistait à le suivre et c'était toujours une preuve. Une preuve qu'il avait un jour côtoyé des êtres aussi fabuleux et cauchemardesques. Qu'il n'avait pas toujours été un étranger. Qu'il avait appartenu à quelque chose. Oui, un jour, il avait brillé. Tel le plus scintillant des astres, il avait illuminé le ciel.

Il était fébrile. Se faisait penser à un aveugle auquel on aurait redonné la vue dont il avait été privé des années durant. C'était tout bonnement indescriptible. Face à son examen insistant, l'Arrancar se mit à douter et réalisa peu à peu ce qui était entrain de se dérouler.

\- Hé, l'rouquin… Kurosaki. T'peux m'voir ? Marre d'causer dans l'vide, t'sais ?

Une voix rauque et agressive. Non, il ne rêvait définitivement pas. Il ouvrit graduellement la bouche.

\- J… Je…, bégaya-t-il. Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Mr Kurosaki ! Je vous prierai d'arrêter de perturber ce cours ! Si vous voulez en discuter avec… votre… alter-égo… je ne vous retiendrai pas !

L'exclamation de son professeur attira sur lui les regards inquiets et critiques du reste de la classe. On devait réellement le prendre pour un fou. Son visage se ferma et il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Les ongles de Grimmjow s'ôtèrent de sa main et, soudainement, sa vision repris sa désespérante étroitesse. Il tenta d'attraper l'Arrancar qui, il le sentit, se relevait et s'apprêtait à partir. Sous les yeux médusés de ceux qui s'y trouvaient, il s'élança à sa poursuite, hors de la pièce. Peut-être avait-il déjà quitté les lieux à grand renfort de sônido mais il fallait qu'il le revoie. C'était essentiel, vital. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il avait goûté à cette force et ne pouvait plus s'en défaire. L'insidieux poison courait dans ses veines.

\- Grimmjow ! hurla-t-il dans le couloir, se fichant de ce que pourrait en penser ses amis et tous les autres. Grimmjow ! Grimm…humph…

Il se sentit bâillonné et se calma lorsqu'il comprit que le bleuté était revenu. Une seconde après, il fut soulevé de terre et projeté sur ce qu'il identifia comme une épaule aux muscles noueux. Il eut tout juste le temps de se demander ce qui lui arrivait avant de se retrouver au beau milieu d'un terrain vague. Il fut violemment projeter au sol où il rendit son dernier repas. Son corps d'humain n'avait pas pu suivre ou supporter la vitesse qui lui avait été imposé.

Il tenta de se relever mais fut devancé lorsque sa chevelure fut durement empoignée et qu'une bouche autoritaire serpenta dans le creux de son cou. Sonné, il ne le réalisa que trop tard. La mâchoire de l'autre s'y referma à la base, faisant jaillir le sang. Un cri de souffrance lui échappa mais finit par mourir au fond de sa gorge quand il vit se profiler la silhouette de l'Arrancar. Cette dernière s'intensifia puis se dessina clairement. Il cessa de se débattre, émerveillé. Le miracle se réitérait. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il comprit. Il n'avait pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Sa force n'était pas revenue. Oui, tout ceci ne tenait qu'aux crocs de Grimmjow plantés dans son corps. Il devait inconsciemment opérer un transfert de reatsu !

Son assurance retomba aussitôt. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait bien y avoir un quelconque moyen autre que cet homme instable ! Non, ce n'était pas un homme mais un Arrancar. Il était foutu. Une longue plainte déchirante résonna dans l'atmosphère. Ses yeux le piquèrent mais aucune larme ne s'en échappa. Il ne pleurait pas. C'était exposer sa faiblesse au grand jour, l'assumer en quelque sorte.

Grimmjow le lâcha et il vacilla sur ses jambes. Il put le contempler rapidement encore avant que son corps ne s'effrite et disparaisse. Il ne réagit pas. Prostré. Devait-il laisser passer cette chance unique ? Retourner à cette sombre existence ? Il ne pouvait plus. Pas après tous ces évènements. La normalité, très peu pour lui. Il voulait être unique, sortir de l'ordinaire. Devenir essentiel à quelqu'un.

\- Je sais que tu es là… Et, j'aurai un service à te demander. Il semble qu'en t'introduisant en moi, ta pression spirituelle vienne renforcer la mienne. Je… J'aimerais que… Tu recommences… bafouilla-t-il.

Il grimaça en apercevant la plaie à sa main s'élargir.

\- T'le premier à m'd'mander un truc pareil… entendit-il Grimmjow ricaner.

Le bleuté se tenait devant lui, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire vicieux.


End file.
